


Would You Rather...

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people are cooped up on the same ship for too long, dumb games happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Rather...

There was a raucous noise coming from the galley as Shepard passed through the deck, reviewing a report on a datapad as she moved. The simple sound of laughter lifted her spirits enough to tuck the paperwork away under her arm and investigate just what it was that was so funny.

Several of the crew and allies aboard the Normandy had gathered there, and they were loudly playing that silly ‘would you rather’ game that often arose on the ship when there was nothing else to talk about and everyone needed a break. Sure, they had plenty of work to do, but somehow it relieved her to see that they could still be normal and silly, even at the worst of times. Several of the crew straightened up when they caught sight of her, but she merely stood by, lifting a curious eyebrow as she listened.

“Shepard!” Garrus waved her into the conversation the moment he saw her. “Udina or Kai Leng?”

“Oh no,” Shepard responded with a chuckle. “I’m not getting involved with any of this.”

“Come on, Lola. It’s just a hypothetical. For obvious reasons.” James said as he glanced in Kaidan’s direction.

A glass found its way into Shepard’s hand, and with it, Kaidan offered an amused smirk. He settled in, leaning back on the countertop next to her.

“It’s not that difficult of a question, really.” Joker snickered before adding, “I’d probably shatter a hip trying either way.”

“Not that difficult? It’s barely a question at all. Kai Leng for sure. Have you seen him move? It’s crazy.” Liara responded with an almost wistful tone and a mischievous grin.

“Udina was gifted with a silver tongue, or so I would assume. You don’t get to the office he held without some… talent,” Kaidan said. He shrugged his shoulders when Shepard cast an incredulous look in his direction.

“Why are we comparing these two? Seems like an odd matchup.” Shepard sniffed at the contents of the glass. It was something strong, that much was certain.

“Oh, I don’t know, they’ve both been working for a giant douchebag and we all know that anyone who has ever worked for him is good-for-nothing trash, am I right?” Garrus laughed and raised his bottle in the commander’s direction.

Shepard responded with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes. If she didn’t like him so much, she’d be tempted to punch him right in his broken face. Instead, she laughed with him.

“No opinions, then?” Kaidan asked, gently prodding her with his elbow.

“I’d take Udina, and it would be my pleasure,” Garrus said with a confident nod.

“Nah. Kai Leng. No contest.” James took a shot of… something. Were his cheeks turning red?

“I’d love to know which you’d choose, Shepard,” Liara asked, her smile only broadening as time went on.

This was such a stupid game.

“Fine. I’ve got two hands. Obviously I’ve got more than one gun. I’d shoot them both at the same time and call it a day,” Shepard answered. She drained the glass and set it on the counter while everyone laughed and shouted at her for not properly choosing which one to shoot first as the game’s rules dictated.

Shepard smiled, gave them a small bow of her head, and stepped away to get back to work.

She needed that.


End file.
